dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo VS Silver the Hedgehog
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Battle:- Psychic Powered-White Creatures! A secluded island... Mewtwo, '''the mysterious 150th Kanto Pokémon was fighting off several Eggrobos with his cloned Pokémon. They were here at this island to train, to get stronger, and to find their place in this world. But the Eggrobos weren't what was worrying Mewtwo... Far off in the distance, a white psychic named '''Silver the Hedgehog '''was flying towards the island. The rumors of a strange power there was worth an investigation. It was time to find out what was going on at the island. Mewtwo and the clones continue to fend off the Eggrobos. Things were getting out of hand. It was time to pull out all stops. Without a second's reprieve, Mewtwo burst into the air and waved his arms. A green explosion wiped out all the Eggrobos in the vicinity. The explosion drew Silver's attention. Putting on full speed, Silver jetted in the direction of the blast. Arriving at the island, Silver finds the clone Pokémon, looks around, and then spots Mewtwo. Silver: Hey, buddy, sorry, but I can't let you blow up the ocean for fun. Who are you anyway. '''Mewtwo: ... Silver: Silence, Eh? Well, let's go at it if that's how you'll play! Mewtwo: ... Your funeral. HERE WE GO! Silver starts off by raising and blasting a giant ball of water at Mewtwo. Mewtwo gets engulfed, but when the water clears off... nothing was there. Mewtwo: Hmph. You're one to talk. Should've thought twice before challenging the strongest Pokémon in the world. Silver: Huh? Mewtwo smacks downwards on Silver's head using his tail, then fires a volley of Shadow Balls down at him. Silver teleports away, dodging all of them and bursts upwards at Mewtwo, then tries to punch him. Mewtwo grabs his fist. Metwo: You're efforts are jack. This was a mistake, you worthless hedgehog. Blasting Silver's head with Confusion, Mewtwo disappears as Silver blacks out. As he wakes up, Silver finds himself falling steadily into the ocean. He spots the menacing Mewtwo slowly hovering above him, and raises an arm. Mewtwo looks confused for a second, before... A barrage of fish burst from the water under the influence of Silver's psychokinesis, and form a giant fist. The fist then punches Mewtwo across the ocean back to the islands, then another rises from under and blasts him into the sky. Silver: Look who's talking. Mewtwo: FOOL! A giant bolt of Thunder comes crashing down on Silver, stunning him. It begins raining as Mewtwo descends from the clouds. Mewtwo: Do not attempt to defy me. He creates a giant dark ball, and hurls it at Silver. Silver gets blown away, and Mewtwo hovers after him. Silver: Yeesh. I need to think of a way to stop this... thing, whatever he is. Creating a giant tornado of raindrops with psychokinesis, Silver fires the blast at Mewtwo, blowing him away. He then raises two giant hordes of Magikarp from the ocean to engulf Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Argh! So he's not fooling around? Blowing away the fish, Mewtwo begins creating a dark ball of energy in his hands, then launches it at Silver. Silver gets blasted into the ocean and drowns. Silver: Argh... In this state... I'll never be able to beat this thing... It's no use! Time... to go Super! As Mewtwo looks down into the ocean, something bright gold bursts out of it and sends Mewtwo flying. Super Silver: It's time to put you in your place. Creating a gigantic shield, Silver easily blocks all of Mewtwo's Shadow Balls, then blasts him with psychokinesis. Mewtwo: Hmph. Not bad for a pathetic little rodent like yourself. Tell me, when was the last time you felt death? Super Silver: What'r'e you talking about? It's you who's gonna die here! Mewtwo gets engulfed in a giant purple ball, before reappearing as Mega Mewtwo Y. He let's out a cry, then challenges Super Silver tauntingly. Silver bursts towards Mega Mewtwo Y, but Mewtwo teleports away and uses Psychic to try and give Silver a headache. But the only thing he succeeded in was making Silver even more mad. Silver: You really expect to win? In this form, I'm invincible! He runs into Mewtwo several times, before bursting upwards and launching himself down. Both combatants fall into the sea. Mewtwo bursts out of the water, looking exhausted. Silver appears afterwards, and they run at each other once more. Silver tries to run into Mewtwo, but Mewtwo warps behind him and smacks him with his tail. Silver nearly falls into the ocean, but flies back up to meet Mewtwo. Silver: Heh. Not bad, pal, but it's time for me to end this. He creates a giant psychokinesis ball and hurls it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo creates an equally powerful blast, causing an explsion. As we resume the battle, both Mewtwo and Silver are barely levitating. The rain had stopped. It was time for the final attack. Silver blitzes across the sky at Mewtwo. Mewtwo glows sinisterly. As Silver reaches Mewtwo, Mewtwo blasts him through the head using Psystrike. The attack stuns silver on the spot, and Mewtwo creates a Psycho Cut sword in his hands, and, with one quick slash, decapitates Silver. Silver's blood flies into the sea with his head, as his corpse falls too. It was over. Mewtwo watches as Silver's body makes the sea red. The calm blue of the ocean was gone. The battle was won. Mewtwo reverts to normal and smashes a ball of darkness, victorious. It was time to return to the island. THE WIINNER IS MEWTWOCategory:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights